Calculate $\sqrt{30p} \cdot \sqrt{5p} \cdot \sqrt{6p}$ . Express your answer in simplest radical form in terms of $p$.
Explanation: Writing everything in terms of prime factorizations, the given expression is $\sqrt{2 \cdot 3\cdot 5 \cdot 5 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \cdot p^3} = \sqrt{(2^2 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5^2 \cdot p^2) \cdot (p)} = \boxed{30p \sqrt{p}}$.